Tarde na feira popular
by Pisces no Anita
Summary: os cavaleiros de ouro vao a feira popular.   ps. quem tiver paciencia leia o volume 2... ida ao circo  espero que gostem e se divirtam


Esta fic…quer dizer testamento…. É dividida em 2 volumes

1º na feira popular

2º no circo

É natural que possam encontrar erros (não devem ser poucos) já que esta fic e um pouco antiga… bem, espero que gostem e se não se cansarem muito leiam o volume 2 ^^

Tarde na feira popular

Após terem derrotado todos os inimigos da Deusa Atena, Saori decide que os seus cavaleiros merecem tirar umas feriazinhas….

Os cavaleiros de ouro fazem uma viagem a Portugal (ao Porto e Matosinhos para ser mais precisa) guiados pela Ana (autora da historia).

Pois em Matosinhos estava a decorrer uma feira popular que ocorre todos os anos para festejar o Sr. De Matosinhos.

Partem da Grécia no avião da Saori e chegam a Portugal em algumas horas.

Chegando a Matosinhos, estavam 6 carros a espera dos cavaleiros. Aqueles que conduziam, eram Camus, Ana, Shura, Aioros, Kanon e Saga.

Ao saírem do aeroporto, os cavaleiros de Ouro foram a uma feira popular.

O ambiente estava muito animado, e os cavaleiros estavam muito divertidos.

Milo – ehh pá como a tinha saudades deste ambiente de festa ^^

Dizia enquanto metia a mão a volta do pescoço de Camus e Ana.

Ana – que velhos tempos quando eu era pequena, vinha para aqui com os meus pais e andávamos nos carrosséis, e comíamos gelado e farturas IAMMY

Aldebaran – Ai Ana pára com isso tas-me a dar fome

Kiki – alguém falou em carrosséis? Aqui há carrosséis?

Todos - xD

Ana (rindo) – sim kiki, tens bastantes carrosséis

Kiki para um Mu – mestre podemos ir andar nos carrosséis PODEMOS SIM, SIM, SIM, SIM SIM? POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR? *.*

MU olha para Shion com uma cara de indeciso

Shion acena a cabeça tipo "porque não?"

MU – hummm… Okey kiki podemos ir para os carrosséis

Kiki – yyyuuupiiii

Mu - ^^

Saga – Ana, para onde é que se vai para os carrosséis?

Ana – ora bem…. Se não estou em erro… acho que é… é….é

Camus – não digas mais já não te lembras do caminho é?

Ana - pois se calhar posso me ter esquecido para onde é

Kanon – olha damos a volta a isto e mais tarde ou mais cedo vamos nos encontrar com os carrosséis.

Ana – bigada Kanon…. AO MENOS ES UM CAVALHEIRO! (dizia olhando com ar de mau para Milo)

Milo – porque olhas assim para mim?

Ana - -.-

Camus – DUHHHHH!

Mascara da morte estava com um ar te mau humor

Afrodite, olhando para a sua expressão de mau humor

Afrodite – O que tens mascara?

MDM – grrrrrrr (enquanto olhava de mau para ele)

Afrodite – o.O já nem pergunto mais nada

MDM, olha bem e vê um sr. A vender balões, e fica com um sorriso maléfico

MDM vai ter com Milo

MDM – MIILLLOOO! AMIGO DO PEITO!

Milo – O.O

Ana e Camus - ?

Milo – Uii! o que queres da minha pessoa?

MDM – hummm…. Gostava de ver bem a tua agulha escarlate

Milo – porquê?

MDM – pahh dos nosso ataques o teu e o mais fixe de todos! E de onde e que o raio sai?

Milo deixa a sua agulha escarlate sair (perfeito para MDM porque estavam quase a chegar ao homem dos balões)

Milo – Vês aqui a ponta da agulha? É daqui que sai os raios

MDM – agarra com força a mão de Milo apanhando-o o desprevenido e lança logo um raio em direcção a 4 baloes que acabam por rebentar

Milo – SEEEEUUUU GRANDE …!

Camus e Ana seguram Milo rapidamente antes que ele comete-se alguma loucura

Milo – EU MATO-TE !

MDM- AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH ! ISTO SIM E QUE É DIVERTIMEMENTO!

O homem dos balões, ao ver os balões rebentados vai ter com Milo, enquanto MDM vai a correr para o grupo que estava mais a frente, rindo como um louco.

Homem - Sr., peço desculpa mas vai ter de pagar os balões que rebentou!

Milo – Mas… ele…. Mas…. Aquele gajo….. que? Grrrr….. fixe… quando é?

Sr dos balões – São 25€

Milo – QUANTO? O.O

QUANTOS BALOES E QUE AQUELE SACANA REBENTOU?

Sr. Dos balões – rebentaram-me 4 baloes…. E pelo que eu vi foi o sr que os rebentou

Milo – EU MATO AQUELE SACANA!

Dizia enquanto tirava a carteira e pagava ao homem

Sr dos balões – Obrigadinha =)

Camus e Ana ficam meio assustados com a cara quem Milo fazia… estava completamente passado com MDM. E pior de tudo já tinham perdido o grupo de vista.

Camus – lindo agora separamo-nos do grupo

Milo – eu vou matar aquele gajo…. eu vou matar aquele gajo…. eu vou matar aquele gajo…. eu vou matar aquele gajo…. (murmurava furioso)

Ana – Pera aí eu vou ligar ao Saga

Pega no telemóvel, e liga para o cavaleiro de Gémeos.

Saga – tou, Ana! Onde e que estas? (dizia quase sem ouvir nada por causa do barulho)

Ana – pahh tou com o Milo e o Camus, aqui a beira de um tipinho que vende balões (dizia meia a gritar por causa do barulho)

Saga – nos estamos aqui a beira de uma rampa mais a frente do local onde estas

Ana – Okey esperem aí por nos plz

Saga – okey, até já

Ana – ate já

Ana para Milo e Camus - Bem, eles estão ao pé de uma rampa mais a frente (Dizia enquanto desligava a chamada e metia o telemóvel ao bolso)

Camus – okey vamos lá então.

Milo – eu se ponho as mãos naquele caranguejo desfaço-o - resmungava sem parar.

Camus – pah acalma-te… depois ele compensa-te… ou da-te o dinheiro

Milo – CLARO CAMUS! E TAMBEM ME VAI DAR O TITULO DE GRANDE MESTRE!

Ana para Camus – pahh la nisso o Milo tem razão, conhecendo o MDM com o conheço o Milo nunca mais vai ver o dinheiros

Camus - -.-

Olhando com mais atençao Camus viu uma pessoa extremamente grande e forte

Camus – Ou é de mim ou aquele bigalhão é o Aldebaran?

Ana – sim parece que é!

Aceleram o passo e o grupo esperava por eles

Saga – então como e que se perderam?

Ana – é uma longa historia

Milo com um ar ameaçador – ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE MALDITO CARANGUEJO! - Dizia entre os dentes.

Olhou bem e viu algo atrás de Aioros e Shura com um sorriso de culpa estampado no rosto

Milo – ESTÁS AI MEU SACANA! ANDA CÁ DESTA VEZ NÃO ME ESCAPAS!

MDM sai disparado de trás do Shura e Aioros e sobe a rampa como um louco, com o Milo enfurecido correndo atrás dele.

MU – o que se passou com aqueles dois?

Ana - ^.^ coiso e tal

Mal olham para a rampa vêm Milo a arrastar MDM com grande galo na cabeça

Aioria – uhhhhh isso vai deixar marca.

Milo – E só não leva mais porque esta muita gente… já me chega a complicação dos balões. NÃO E SR. MÁSCARA? - Dizia enquanto apertava o pescoço do MDM.

Ana- Pera aí! Eu conheço este lugar! E POR AQUI QUE SE VAI PARA OS CARROSEIS!

Kiki – YUPI! Carrosséis, Carrosséis, vamos aos Carrosséis xD

Shion – não ah nada mais querido que ver a alegria de uma criança

Dohko dando uma palmada nas costas de Shion,

Dohko - é verdade meu grande amigo ^.^

Kiki – então vamos para os Carrosséis?

Todos – VAMOS! =D

Capitulo II

Finalmente chegaram aos tão desejados carrosséis, kiki fica maravilhados com tantos divertimentos, o mais difícil era escolher em qual queria andar primeiro.

Havia de tudo desde carrosséis de alta adrenalina ate para crianças pequenas

Kiki - UUUUAAAAAUUUUU TANTOS CARROSSÉIS. O.O

Ana sorria lembrando dos velhos tempos em que andava nos carrosséis, e se divertia muito.

Kanon para Saga – olha maninho o que achas de irmos dar uma voltinha no carrossel fantasma? hummm?

Saga – basta olhar para a tua cara, e assusto-me logo

Kanon – vês que lindo! E que a minha cara é um espelho e VES LOGO O TEU REFLEXO

Saga - -.-

Todos – eehhhh boca para o barulho! xD

Shaka – Saga…. Perdeste uma boa oportunidade para tares calado

Kiki – então em qual vamos andar primeiro?

Ana – hummm….. ah um carrossel que tem aqui só que nem me atrevo a andar nele…

Kiki – porque?

Ana – é super hiper rápido… tu mas vez as pessoas lá, por causa da velocidade que aquilo anda.

Kiki – boooaaaaa =)

Kanon – e onde fica esse tal carrossel?

Ana – se não tou em erro fica perto do 8.

Todos – ah?

Ana – é o nome que sempre dei a esse carrossel, porque anda em forma de 8, é fixe ^.^

Aioria – muito bem vamos lá!

Iam todos a andar quando vêm um tenda com carrinhos de choque.

Aioria – ehh que fixe! Carrinhos de choque isso sim e que é muita fixe. Quem alinha!

Saga – Eu vou! E tu Kanon?

Kanon – EU! FOGO! sou maluco mas nem tanto!

Aioria – E tu mano não vens?

Aioros – NAAA! Ainda apanho uma cacetada de algum maluco…

Shura – COF COF COF SAGA COF COF COF

Saga – disseste alguma coisa?

Shura – Não! Entalei-me simplesmente ^.^

MU – hummm… olha eu e o Shaka alinhamos

Shaka – O QUE?

MU – anda lá assim podemos lhes mostrar aqui quem são os mestres daqui xD

Shaka – Lol …. Okey vamos lá

MDM – he he he he quero ver se vocês conseguem aguentar com o caranguejo …. =)

Shaka e MU em tom de gozo – uii que medo… estou a tremer todo

Dohko que tinha o braço a volta do pescoço de Shion

Dohko - vem isto assim, acho que eu também preciso de alguma acção... que me dizes a uma corridinha Shion?

Shion – naa… vai tu diverte-te

Dohko – És tão KIDDDO! ^^

Shion - (corado)

Aioria – muito bem vamos comprar as fichas

Cada um meteu-se no carrinho, e preparavam-se para o "choque", introduziram as fichas no carrinho e começaram a tentar conduzi-lo, Saga foi o primeiro a ter problemas com a condução

Saga – AAAHHHHHH! COMO E QUE SE CONTROLA ESTA COISA – dizia Saga todo aflito com o carro descontrolado e andar a roda.

Kanon – OHH IDIOTA NÃO RODES MUITO O VOLANTE! – Gritava Kanon rindo com o resto da malta

Saga – AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SOCORRO NÃO SEI CONTROLAR ISTO!

Ai MDM vendo que Saga estava meio aflito resolveu complicar-lhe ainda mais a vida… foi contra o carrinho de Saga, fazendo o cavaleiro saltar com o impacto dos carros.

Saga fica de cabeça baixa e de repente o cabelo começa a ficar cinzento

Aioros que assistia ao choque dos carrinhos ficou receoso

Aioria – AI MÃE! Isto não vai ser bom….

Kanon – ele vai piorar…

Saga (mau) – AGORA VAIS ME PAGA-LAS MOLUSCULO!

MDM – ai mãezinha

Saga conduzindo como um louco atrás de MDM, mas este para se esquivar, ia sempre contra algum dos cavaleiros ou batia nos carrinhos estacionados.

Dohko , MU e Shaka, passeavam com o carrinho a espera de uma oportunidade de os atacar.

Aioria – EHH cuidado! Queres porrada? Vais tê-la! AO ATAQUE.

MDM fugia de Saga e Aioria perseguia Saga.

Saga finalmente consegue dar um forte encontrão no carrinhos de MDM fazendo o caranguejo dar um pulo no assento. Aioria sem ter alguma reacção choca no carro de Saga.

Aioria – Aiii! Esta doeu!

Dohko – AGORA A e MU! APROVEITEM AGORA!

Shaka e MU vão contra o carrinho de Aioria, Saga e MDM deixando-os encurralados aí Dohko choca com eles e para tirar o divertimento a bateria dos carrinhos acaba.

Com o segundo impacto, saga volta ao normal…

Saga – Ah! O que aconteceu?

Dhoko rindo – UAU… isto foi mesmo fixe

MDM saindo do carro cheio de dores por causa dos impactos.

MDM – Aii, uii, esta doeu que se fartou… ai as minhas costas. – dizia enquanto cambaleava para junto dos outros que assistiam aquela corrida marada.

Afrodite rindo – então quiseste armar em bom agora tives-te a tua paga. xD

MDM – se eu não tivesse tão dorido tu ias engolir essas palavras

Kanon corre para Saga que ainda estava meio desorientado.

Kanon – HAHHHAHAHAHHAHA É ISSO MESMO MANO! ESTOURA COM ELES TODOS! XD

Saga – ….. aiii…

MU, Dohko e Shaka saem dos carrinhos rindo que nem uns doidos.

Shion rindo – então as crianças divertiram-se?

Dohko retribuindo um sorriso – sim velhadas as crianças divertiram-se e muito.

Aioros vai ter com Aioria, porque este estava meio dorido

Aioros - então mano estas bem?

Aioria – sim, acho que sim.

Kiki – será que eu posso andar num carrossel?

Shion – Agora é a vez do kiki escolher, o pobrezinho anda mortinho por andar num carrossel.

Kiki – yupi grande Mestre Shion!

MU – EIIII! Aqui o teu mestre sou eu!

Shion – mas se não fosse eu a ensinar-te esta hora nem cavaleiro eras.

MU – Lá isso e verdade – disse MU murmurando

Ana ficou a olhar para um carrossel. Com uma expressão de "é aquele". O.O

Milo – então Anita, qui si passa?

Ana – lembras-te de ter falado de um carrossel que anda bué depressa e que nunca me atreviria a andar?

Milo – Yap

Ana – É quele – disse apontando para o Carrossel

Milo – O.O onde estão as pessoas? Aquilo anda a alta-velocidade nem da para ver as pessoas .

Ana – yap… e sabes qual o nome que a gente lhe dá?

Milo - ? , alta-velocidade?, não vês pessoas?, andas tas lixado?

Ana – Não, não e… não

Milo – então?

Ana – Gelo

Milo – OHH CAMUS O CARROSSEL TEM O TEU NOME xD

Camus – ah? que carrossel?

Milo – tas a ver aquele que anda a alta velocidade?

Camus – Sim

Milo – prontos é esse.

Camus – e porque raio e que o carrossel se chama Camus?

Milo – o carrossel não se chama Camus, chama-se Gelo xD

Camus dá um cachaço em Milo.

Milo – auuu…..

Camus - =(

Kiki – gostava de andar nesse tal Gelo.

MU – ah? tu és maluco? Ainda sais disparado dali

Kiki – não se for com um adulto ^^

MU – nem penses que vou andar naquilo

Kiki – por favor! (fazendo beicinho)

MU – NÃO!

Kiki – mestre Shion?

Shion – Não olhes para mim, eu é que não vou mesmo!

Kiki – algum cavaleiro que não tenha medo de andar naquele carrossel?

Milo – olha eu vou!

Ana – tu vais ficar tonto e enjoado…

Milo – achas Ana? Eu sou forte, e esqueces-te que sou um cavaleiro.

Ana - -.-

Milo – Camus vens também?

Camus – hummm… vamos lá ver se o nome corresponde a espectativa

Milo – isso quer dizer que tu?

Camus – sim vou

Milo abraça Camus

Milo - ^.^

Camus – Larga-me – falava entre os dentes

Milo - Então mais algum valentão?

Shura e Aioros – nos também vamos

Milo – Assim é que é falar

Camus – vamos mas é comprar as fichas

Já instalados no carrossel estão Aioros e Shura, e no outro estão Milo, Kiki e Camus.

Um voz vinda da cabina começava a soar pelo altifalante

OLAA PESSOAS ESTÃO PRONTOS PARA UMA VOLTINHA NO GELO?

Participantes – SIMMM!

Milo – Naooo…. =(

Camus – então Sr. Valentão o carrossel ainda nem andou e já tas cheio de medo?

Milo - …

Kiki – eu para já não tenho medo….

Milo – muito….

Kiki - -.-

O resto assistia do lado de fora um pouco receosos, pois sabiam que aquilo andava a alta velocidade.

Mu – por favor que não aconteça nada ao miúdo…

Aldebaran – não te preocupes ele protege bem o Camus e o Milo xD

Mu - -.- … Eu estava a falar do Kiki… não do Camus e do Milo

Aldebaran – he he he!

Homem da cabina – OOOORRAAA BEEM O GELO VAI DERRETER! VAMOSSSSS COMEÇAR A ANDAR!

O carrossel começa a andar, a uma velocidade normal, depois acelera ligeiramente… até que começa a acelerar de uma tal maneira que era praticamente impossível verem as pessoas que estavam no Gelo.

Saga e Kanon – O.O meu deus com aquilo acelera…

Mu para Shion – Aii já estou a ver o meu menino a voar dali! =´(

Shion – destesto ter de concordar contigo

Do carrossel só se ouviam gritos das pessoas devido a velocidade do divertimento.

Homem da cabina – VAMOS LA TODOS! OOOLLLLÉEEEEEEEEE OHHHHHHH!

Participantes – OOOLLLLÉEEEEEEEEE OHHHHHHH!

Homem da cabina –OUTRA VEZ OOOLLLLÉEEEEEEEEE OHHHHHHH!

Participantes - OOOLLLLÉEEEEEEEEE OHHHHHHH!

Querem que acelere mais?

Participantes – NAAAAOOOOO!

Homem da cabina - Querem parar?

Participantes – SSSSSSSSIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!

Homem da cabina - Ora bem… vamos lá abrandar um pouco isto

No carrossel, Shura, Aioros, Milo Camus e kiki, estavam já chapados ao banco e um pouco assustados, o carrossel começou a abrandar, e aí já era possível começar a ver as pessoas que lá estavam.

Os que assistiam do lado de fora podiam ver a cara de medo estampada nos cavaleiros que tinha ido para o carrossel.

Milo e Kiki estavam a tremer e Camus estava um pouco assustado.

Milo – O.O finalmente isto parece que vai parar

Ana – Agora vem a pior parte….

MDM – pior parte porque?

Ana – agora vai fazer a mesma volta mas para trás

Todos – O.O

Homem da cabina – ORA MEUS AMIGOS… AGORA VAMOS FAZER A VOLTA PARA TRAS

Shura, Aioria, Milo, Camus e Kiki – O.O OOO QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEE?

Homem da cabina – MUITO BEM AQUI VAMOS NÓS! MARCHA ATRÁS!

Shura, Aioria, Milo, Camus e Kiki – NAAAAOOOOOO

O carrossel anda com velocidade normal, ate acelerar…

Alguns minutinhos de pânico finalmente o carrossel parou.

Shura e Aioros estavam chapados no banco e a tremer…

Camus, Milo e kiki, estavam igualmente assustados e meios pálidos….

Aioria e Saga foram buscar Aioros e Shura, que estavam semi paralisados de medo

Aioria dando estalinhos na cara de Aioros

Aioria – Mano acorda! Mano estas bem?

Aioros – pa-para de me dar estalos – dizia com voz de enjoado

Shura estava apoiado em Saga

Saga – Shura então pah, tas bem?

Shura – sim… penso que sim

Enquanto Mu, Ana e Kanon foram buscar Milo, Camus e Kiki.

MU pega em kiki ao colo que estava completamente tonto e pálido

Mu – VEZ O QUE ACONTECE QUANDO TE ARMAS EM VALENTÃO?

Kiki - …..

Ana – Milo estas bem?

Milo estava apoiado no pescoço da Ana com a cabeça baixa

Milo – N….aaa…oooo….. tou enjoado

Ana – não vomites para cima de mim...por favor

Milo – aii a minha cabeça…. – disse com voz de enjoado

Kanon segurava Camus

Kanon – então pah? Estas bem?

Camus – Naaaoooo….. vejo tudo a roooo-daaaaa

Ai a minha cabeça -.-

Kanon - =S

Afrodite – ai meu deus o estado em que eles estão … dá-lhes água para ver se voltam ao normal.

Dão uma garrafa aos cavaleiros que estavam mal dispostos e zonzos, e ao descansarem um pouco eles voltaram ao normal.

Aldebaran – então quem quer um geladinho?

Dohko – se pagares eu aceito ^.^

Aldebaran – se eu pagar com o teu dinheiro esta bem ^.^

Dohko – Querias!

Ana - Olha que até não é mal pensado um geladinho até caia bem =P

Milo voltando ao normal que querida a Ana vai nos pagar um gelado, yupi

Ana – no máximo pago o meu gelado, queres compras tu =)

Milo – forreta

Ana – hummm -.-

Shion – eu como mestre do Santuário ordeno-vos que paguem um gelado a vocês próprios!

Dohko – ohh Shion, pensei que ias pagar um geladinho aqui a gente… BUUUHHHH

Maldita hora em que a Atena te nomeou Sacerdote.

Shion – CALOU! Oh Hyoda do star wars!

Camus – NAO METAS O HYOGA AO BARULHO!

Shion - Eu disse HY-O-DDDDDDAAAAAAAA! NÃO HYO-GGGAAAA!

Camus - -.-´

Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Ana e Afrodite aparece comendo um gelado e assistindo a discussão.

Shion – Então meninos estão divertidos a assistir a discussão?

Saga – e a comer gelado =P

Shion, e o resto dos cavaleiros vão comprar gelados já se esquecendo da discussão.

Ao continuar o passeio pela feira popular, estavam carrosséis para crianças, e mais crescidos.

Ao ver um carrossel um carrossel da sua infância o "Dragão" Ana vira-se para os outros cavaleiros.

Ana – Amigos desculpem mas vou mesmo ter de andar naquele carrossel, a primeira vez que andei nele quase morri… mas agora estou determinada a voltar a andar.

Alguém quer vir?

Camus – para mim chega por hoje…..

Milo – agora se andar é a pé…

Ana – que querido! Vês que amor?

Mu – olha eu vou contigo!

Ana – IIIEEEYYYY! ^.^

Dohko – okey para acabar bem o dia para não dizerem que não andei em nada e tal….

- Dizia isso enquanto puxava Shion para ir com ele também.

shion – EI, EI, EI! Eu não vou!

Dohko – anda lá velhote não sejas assim! Precisas de te divertir… anda lá

Shion com cara de contrariado… e a ser puxado por Dohko.

Ana – então mais alguém vem?

Shaka não vens? Assim fazes companhia ao Mu =P

Shaka – e porque raio é que tenho de fazer companhia ao Mu? – Dizia com um ar de gozo e braçava Mu.

Ana – okey… eu vou sozinha. ..abandonada….

Camus para Milo – Vai lá com a Ana pah!

Milo – eu já estou cheio de adrenalina por hoje… desculpa Ana….

Ana – okey estas perdoado…..

Afrrrooodddiittteeeee… florzinha de estufa!

Afrodite – O.O o que queres de mim

Ana – podias me fazer companhia no carrossel POR FAVOR fazendo beicinho

Afrodite – hummm….. NÃO OLHES PARA MIM ASSIM!

Ana….. nãooooo…. Hummm…grrrrr…

Ana ccontinuava a fazer beicinho, por favor

Afrodite – HUMMMM…. OKEY EU VOU

Ana- YUPI ADORO-TE DITE ^^ - Dizia enquanto abraçava o cavaleiro de peixes

Dohko já estava na bilheteira e gritava – ANA, VEM MAIS ALGUEM?

Ana – SIM! O AFRODITE!

Ana puxa Afrodite em direcção ao carrossel .

Saga – olha Ana nos vamos ali jogar matraquilhos, e o Aldebaran vai levar o Kiki aos aviões. Avisa o Mu disso.

Ana – okey ^^ divirtam-se

Saga – igualmente

Ao chegar ao Dragão, Ana ia buscar as fichas para ela e para Afrodite mas Dohko já as tinha comprado.

Ana – uii não há engano tu pagaste-me uma viagem

Dohko – eu depois desconto xD

Ana – Lol

O carrossel tem corpo de dragão dividido em carruagens, numa das carruagens estava Dohko e Shion, na outra Shaka e Mu, e atrás Ana e Afrodite.

Um ferrinho passa pelo colo dos passageiros, e preparam-se para arrancar

Ana – ai que nervos… a primeira vez que andei nisto foi mesmo assustador

Afrodite – não te preocupes, eu estou aqui para te proteger

Ana – lol

Afrodite - =P

O carrocel arrancou devagar e ao descer a velocidade apertou, alguns soltavam uns gritozinhos,

Afrodite – isto até é giro….

Ana – tem um bocado de speed…. Mas não é nada comparado com o Gelo onde o Milo e os outros andaram.

Afrodite – lá isso é verdade

Na carruagem de Shion e Dohko.

Shion não apresentava qualquer emoção, apenas estava com expressão normal, e Dohko ao contrário do seu amigo estava super animado ate levantava os braços para se divertir mais.

Dohko – HUUUUU HHUUUUU! SHION POE AS MAOS NO AR!

Shion - ….

Dohko – já sei isso é do medo não é xD

Shion lança um olhar de morte a Dohko

Dohko- calma carneirinho

Na carruagem de Shaka e Mu ambos riam e estavam super divertidos.

A Ana ao inicio estava com medo mas logo começou a gostar daquela sensação de liberdade.

Ana – huuuhhhh hhuuuuuu…. Isto e mesmo fixe

Quando o carrossel abrandou e parou definitivamente, as pessoas saem do carrossel

Ana – ohh o que é bom acaba depressa e é bem verdade

Dohko - foi giro enquanto durou… não e shion? – cotovelava Shion no braço

Shion – sim, sim… foi giro – com ar de gozo

Dohko – desmancha prazeres

MU e Shaka – isto foi mesmo fixe

Afrodite – bem vamos mas é ter com os outros, eles estão a jogar matraquilhos.

Chegando a tenda dos matraquilhos, estava Saga e Kanon num lado e Aioria e Aioros do outro.

Saga- ANDA! REMATA! GGGGOOOOOLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!

Hi5 mano xD

Airos com as mãos a cabeça – FOGO SURTUDOS DO CARAÇAS!

Aioria – é que não lhes ganhamos nem por nada, fonix

Ana – então a jogar matraquilhos?

Saga e Kanon – AHH POISSS.. e A GANHAR!

Dohko – quanto ta?

Kanon – 20 – 2 xD

Shaka – voces não valem mesmo nadinha….

Aioria – ai é então anda ca jogar!

Milo, Camus, Shura e MDM estavam sentados na esplanada a beber uma bebida.

Ana, Mu e Shion juntam-se a eles.

Camus – Entao divertiram-se?

Ana – bastante.. ^^ então já jogaram matraquilos

Milo – já entramos a matar xD ganhamos ao sr. Shura e ao sr. MDM

Shura e MDM - …..

MU olha a volta a procura de algo.

Camus – o que foi MU?

MU – onde esta o kiki?

Ana – ehhhh (metendo a mão á testa) esquecime de te avisar!

Mu – avisar de que? ONDE ESTÁ O KIKI

Ana – O kiki esta com o Aldebaran eles foram andar nos aviões, eu esquecime de te avisar =S

Desculpa…..

MU – ufaa estava a ver que o tinha perdido aqui

Camus – MU ele não é nenhum bebé.. ele sabe safar-se sozinho…

mu – mesmo assim.. é aquele receio.

Shion – pai galinha

mu – OLHA QUEM FALA?

Shion - -.-

Ai vem saga e kanon cabisbaixos, Aioria e Aioros a rirem-se deles e Shaka e Afrodite vem todos felizes.

Camus – O que se passou? Que caras são essas?

Shaka – não de mais demos só uma grande abada ao gémeos.

Kanon – QUERO A DESFORRA!

Afrodite – Quando quiseres, onde quiseres.

Kanon – mas hoje não… já estou cansado

Shura – pois perder cansa muito

Kanon olhava shaka com um olhar de morte

Milo – quando ficou já agora?

Shaka e Afrodite – 30 -10

Camus, Milo,Ana, MU, Shion, Dohko, MDM, e shura – O QUEEE?

Shaka e Afrodite - ^.^

Ana – Autch… então eu pensava que os Gémeos eram imbatíveis mas estou a ver que me enganei…

Saga e Kanon - -.-

Milo – Olha vem ali o Aldebaran e o Kiki

Aldebaran – Ola malta.

MU – Kiki, então divertiste-te

Kiki – sim muito, o Aldebaran e mesmo fixe, deixou me andar em 3 carrosséis, e ainda me pagou um gelado.

Mu – depois temos de acertar contas

Aldebaran – ehh pa escusas de te chatear comigo assim, eu so levei o miúdo a se divertir

Mu – eu não estou a falar de acertar contas porrada… eu estou a falar acertar contas de quanto gastas-te com ele

ALdebaran – AAAAHHHHH! Oh não te preocupes com isso, é por conta da casa.

mu – mas…

Aldebaran – MAS… NADA!

mu – obrigada amigo

Aldebran - ^.^

Ana – Então o que vamos fazer agora?

Camus – je ne sais pás

Milo – que?

Camus – NÃO SEI

Milo – ahh agora sim….

Ana rindo baixo

Aioria – bem vamos dar uma voltinha pelo resto da feira, isto ainda é grandito

O grupo lá se juntou todo e passearam pela feita, ate que chegaram a parte dos divertimentos, mais desportivos.

Um dos primeiros divertimentos era pegar numa marreta e tentar acertar com o ferrinho na campainha.

Aioria – olha aldebaran! Aquele exercício e óptimo para ti ganhavas já.

Mu – yap.. vai-la Deba, mostra o que vales

Aldebaran – bem okey já que insistem tanto. – dizia coçando a nuca.

Vai a cabine e pega um ficha.

Deba pega na marreta, e com toda a força espeta com o martelo na base, a força foi tal que o ferrinho bateu com uma enorme intensidade na campainha.

Homem - Meus parabéns, há mais 5 anos que nunca ninguém ganhava, você está de parabéns além de receber um peluche a sua escolha, vai receber um fantástico vale para uma ida ao circo.

Aldebaran – Uau, este é mesmo o meu dia de sorte, bem bora la escolher o peluche

Homem - Pode escolher aqueles grandes da prateleira de cima.

Aldebran dá um vista de olhos, e vê um carneirinho branco com um lacinho cor-de-rosa e um sininho no pescoço.

Aldebaran – já escolhi, quero aquele carneirinho

Homem – exelente escolha. Tome o peluche e o bilhete para o circo, pode levar no máximo 3 pessoas.

Aldebaran - fixe, hoje e mesmo o meu dia de sorte. ^^

Homem – mas se quiser tentar ganhar mais bilhetes pode entrar nos outros inventos que aqui temos.

Aldebaran – A serio? Fixe eu so vou chamar a malta

Aldebaran vai com o peluche, para junto do grupo,

Aldebaran – pessoas não sabem da ultima!

Todos – conta la

Aldebaran – eu com a cena do martelo além de ganhar este peluche ganhei 4 entradas para o circo posso ir eu e mais 3 pessoas. E em vez de escolher 3 de vocês, porque não participam nos eventos? Assim já podemos arranjar bilhetes para irmos todos o que me dizem?

Saga – hummm… até não é má ideia, mas que inventos é que aqui há?

Aldebaran – pahh é uma questão de ver…

Shion - Okey vamos lá ver os eventos e ganhar bilhetes para o circo.

Todos – VAMOS!

Homem – então vão todos participar?

Aldebran – não devem ir todos, então que modalidades é que têm aqui?

Homem – ora além do martelo temos, tiro ao alvo, arco e flecha e atirar

Deba – ora bem…. Como é que vamos dividir isto…

Tiro ao alvo – Milo e afrodite, Arco e flecha – aioros, atirar anéis… hummm o mascara da morte.

MDM – O QUEM? EU? O.O

Aldebaran – sim pa tu até tens queda para isso, és um craque nisso

MDM – humm… bem.. já que falas nisso.. okey eu vou – disse com um ar de convencido

Aldebaran – MAS VÊ-LA SE GANHAS ALGUMA COISA!

MDM – mando-te é já para o inferno…. Ora bem 3 tentativas não é? Dê-me lá a ficha

O homem da a ficha ao mascara da morte, e este põem-se em pose para lançar

Mas acaba por falhar.

MDM – O QUE? NÃO É POSSIVEL!

Tenta outra vez mas falha, e tenta a terceira e ultima mas falha á mesma…

MDM – ISTO NÃO PODE SER! DE-ME OUTRA FICHA!

O homem dá-lhe mas o MDM voltou a falhar as 3 vezes, MDM tentou outra, outra e outra mas sempre sem acertar uma única vez.

O grupo, estava farto de se rir com o azar do caranguejo, mas quem se divertia a seria com o azar de MDM era Milo, por causa da vingança dos balões, o MDM acabou por gastar mais que Milo nos balões, e isso alegrava-o muito, pois a sua vingança já estava feita.

Camus farto de ver aquela cena deprimente vai ter com o homem e pede mais uma ficha.

Camus – ora vamos lá tentar…

Mete-se em pose de lançamento observa bem o ferro e lança o primeiro anel, e acerta.

MDM – O.O

Camus – bem a primeira já está agora faltam 2

MDM – eu mato-te -.-

Camus mete-se de novo em pose e lança o segundo anel e…. volta a acertar

MDM – DOIS? FOGO!

Camus – a falta de jeito e muita não é Mascara?

MDM – vai para o inferno – disse entre os dentes

Camus – já vou, deixa-me acertar o terceiro.

Volta em pose de lançamento e … volta a acertar.

Homem – meus parabéns, acabou de ganhar mais três bilhetes e um peluche gigante.

MDM – O.O eu vou-te aniquilar

MDM volta para o grupo e Milo vai ter com ele

Milo – então MDM, a vingança é um prato que se serve frio… muahahaha a minha vingança já esta feita.

MDM - ?

Milo – tive de pagar os balões que rebentas-te agora com os anéis acabaste por gastar mais dinheiro. =)

MDM – há há há! Que piada, vê se não te cai um dentinho.

Homem – venha escolher o seu peluche.

Camus – huummm são todos giros… mas se calhar levo… o cisne

Ana – assim já podes oferecer ao Hyoga… xD

Camus – tu lês os pensamentos ou algo assim?

Ana – humm que querido oferecer uma prenda ao seu discípulo.

Camus pega no peluche e volta para o grupo

Camus - Aioros acho que agora é a tua vez..

Aioros – Aqui vou eu.

Homem – aqui tem o arco e a flecha, e boa sorte

Aioros – ora bem aponta, estica…

Shura- remata e é GOOOLLLOOO

Aioros- baixa o arco e olha para ele com cara de "WTF?"

Shura – desculpa não resisti… isto é os matraquilhos a fazer efeito xD

Aioros – bem continuando…

Ele aponta, estica, concentra, e ….. acerta mesmo no meio do alvo

Aioros – YYEESSSS! Quantas hipóteses tenho? – pergunta ao homem

Homem – são três

Aioros – ahh bom… segunda flecha… e…. BINGO EM CHEIO NA MIRA….

La vai a terceira …. E…. VOLTEI A ACERTAR!

I AM THE CHAMPION! I AM THE CHAMPION! Off the WWWWOOOORRRRLLLLDDDDD

Aioria com as mãos a tapar os ouvidos, grita para Aioros

Aioria – EHH PAH SE ISTO FOSSE UM CONCURSSO DE CANTICO JÁ TINHAS PERDIDO.

Aioros – que querido vez mano… quem é o próximo?

Camus – acho que é o Milo e Afrodite….

Milo – cá vamos nos….

Ana – boa sorte para os dois ^^

Milo e Afrodite – obrigada.

Vão ambos buscar as fichas e participam no jogo.

Milo - Ora bem temos de derrubar as latas com esta bola… okey

Ora vamos la ver.

Milo derruba quase todas deixando 3 latas por cair.

Milo – fogo… agora tenho de derruba-las todas custe o que custar.

Faz a segunda tentativa e derruba as 3 ultima latas..

Milo – yess falta uma.

Milo pega na ultima bola e tenta fazer pontaria ao ultimo conjunto de latas… e consegue derrubar todas de uma vez

Milo – YYUUPII CONSEGUI!

Afrodite – my turn

Afrodite pega numa ficha e prepara-se para o ataque.

Afrodite – bem esta bola não se assemelha a uma rosa mas a minha pontaria nunca falhou.

Ora bem e vai 1 e vão 2 e …. STRIKE! DIREITINHO

Milo – Uau isso é que é pontaria

Afrodite prepara a segunda bola e volta a atirar e volta a acertar. E o mesmo aconteceu com a terceira.

Ana vai ao encontro dos dois e sussurra para ambos

Ana – Milo não quero ser má para ti mas o Afrodite deu-te uma grande abada.

Milo – Ai é? Só por causa disso não te dou o peluche que ia ganhar…

Ana - =(

Homem – ora bem mais 6 entradas para vocês.

E vão escolher os peluches gigantes

Afrodite – Ana chega ca!

Ana – sim

Afrodite – qual devo escolher?

Ana – sei lá tu e que sabes….

Afrodite – mas se escolhesse qual seria?

Ana – humm- gosto daquele Husky de peluche

Afrodite – okey vai o husky

Homem – aqui está

Afrodite – toma Ana é teu.

Ana – O QUE? A SÉRIO PARA MIM? =D QUE QUERIDO

Milo – grrrrrrrrr

Ana ficou abrandando o peluche, uma uma criança quando recebe um presente inesperado

Homem - e o sr. Que peluche quer?

Milo – qualquer um….

Homem – não quer escolher?

Milo – eu já disse qualquer um! – disse irritado por Afrodite ter dado o peluche a Ana

O homem pega num ursinho castanha caramelo segurando um coração escrito dizia "Amo-te"

O Homem entrega o peluche a Milo, mas quando ele repara bem no peluche, pensa no que sentia por Ana, e respirando fundo e vai ter com ela.

Milo – Ana…

Ana – sim…

Milo entrega o peluche sem olhar para Ana

Milo – não podia deixar que fosse só o Afrodite a dar-te um peluche.

Ana cora um pouco e sorri.

Ana – Obrigada Milo.

Ana entrega os peluches a Afrodite e beija Milo.

Todos – huuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh…..

Ana sussurrava abraçada a Milo

Ana - Amo-te

Milo – Também te amo.

Despediram-se do senhor da barraca e foram-se embora

Aldebaran – ehh pá 12 bilhetes já cá cantam

Saga – depois temos de dividir isso porque alguns de nos vão ter de pagar bilhete….

Aldebaran – isso depois a gente resolve.

Já estava a escurecer e Shion vira-se para o grupo e diz

Shion – pessoal e se ficarmos aqui até a noite a ver o fogo de artificio que vai dar hoje?

Shura – e onde é que a gente janta e dorme?

Shion – Jantar ali temos um restaurante ….

Shura interrompe Shion – E onde é que do nada vão nos arranjar uma mesa para 15?

Shion - se me deixasses acabar de falar entenderias…. Bem com estava a dizer ANTES DE SER INTERROMPIDO, a Saori reservou uma mesa para nós.

Kanon para Saga – uau milagre a Atena reservou-nos um restaurante… ou melhor dizendo deve ser uma tasca em que o prato é 4€ ou assim…

Saga – Kanon não digas isso que até parece verdade xD

Todos riram

Shion com ar serio disse para Kanon

Shion – por acaso o restaurante até é muito bom até é muito bom, até tem musica ao vivo

Aioria - porreiro e onde e que dormimos?

Shion - vamos para um hotel aqui perto.

Aioria – porreiro, e sabes o caminho para lá?

Ana – Eu sei

Aioria – e é muito longe?

Ana – não é a cerca de 20 -30 minutos daqui não é muito longe

Aioria – ok

Shion – okey vamos indo para o restaurante descansar um pouco porque o fogo de artificio é so as 10h. e ainda são 7.30.

Kanon para Saga - tou para ver como e o restaurante.

Saga – lol

Todo o grupo dirigiu-se para o restaurante, e foram logo recebidos por um empregado que lhe indicou a mesa.

Empregado – já trago a lista, aguardem um pouco por favor

Estavam todos sentados a mesa, a conversar quando empregado traz algumas listas e distribui pelos cavaleiros.

Dohko para Shion – humm.. shion o que achas de comermos carneiro assado no espeto? ^^

Shion – e o que achas de eu te MATAR AQUI E AGORA? ^^

Dohko – mas primeiro deixa-me jantar. =P

Ana – hummm o que vou escolher….

Milo – Peixe…. xD

Afrodite – Ei!

Ana – boa ideia vou ver se tem bacalhau com natas.

Milo – pratos exóticos fixe deixa la ver o que tem por aqui….. AH? O QUE?

Milo estava estupefacto a olhar para a lista

Camus – o que foi Milo?

Milo – O-O-OLHA!

Camus ao ler riu-se imenso, que mal podia respirar

Camus – Ana.. vai a parte da comida exótica e vê o que lá tem

Ana - ? okeeeyyyyyyyy

Ao ver a lista com Afrodite os dois escancaram-se a rir, Milo ainda tava meio chocado

Ana – escorpião assado na brasa… DEVE SER BOM DEVE – dizia enquanto ria..

Milo – não tem piada….

Shura para Aioros – pahh o que me dizes de comermos caranguejo?

Aioros – comer caranguejo? Ainda apanho um congestão…. Ou ele ainda me mata

Shura e Airos riam-se imenso so quando olharam para a frente ficaram tão assustados que até saltaram da cadeira arrados um ao outro, pois MDM tinha posto um ar tão assustador e ameaçador ao mesmo tempo que era mesmo de meter medo.

MDM – se algum de vocês COME CARANGUEJO ESTÁ MORTO!

Shura – que stressado homem calma…

MDM – GRRRRRRRRRRR

Shura – okey eu calo-me

Cada um vez o seu pedido, comeram, beberam, falavam, cantavam, divertiram-se á grande.

Shion – ehh pah está quase a dar o fogo de artificio, vamos mas é andando

Ao saírem do restaurante viram uma enorme multidão a barrar o caminho, era praticante impossível desfrutarem do fogo de artificio.

Shion – bola agora já não vamos poder ver o fogo de artificio…

Um empregado chega a beira deles e diz-lhes vocês são os cavaleiros de Atena não são?

Shion – sim somos, mas porque?

Empregado – a princesa Saori pediu-me para vos levar para a parte de cima do restaurante para poderem ver o fogo de artificio.

Shion – a serio? Que bom

Saga para Kanon – vez a Atena não é assim tão má como aparenta ser.

Kanon – hummm isto ainda vai sobrar para nos já estou a ver o filme todo…

Os cavaleiros sobem umas escadas até a parte de cima do restaurante, onde se encontrava uma esplanada super acolhedora, com mesas, cadeiras, espreguiçadeiras, puffs, musica, comida e bebida.

Todos – WWWOOOOWWWWWWW…. O.O

Shion – isto é simplesmente fantástico, parece quando eu era sacerdote

Saga baixinho – podes crer….

Shion olha para Saga - -.-

Já soavam as 10h e o fogo-de-artifício começou a colorir o céu, os cavaleiros estavam maravilhados com a beleza do fogo, dançavam ao som da música, faziam um comboio, dançavam a pares, tiravam fotografias, bebiam, ou seja foi uma noite divertidíssima.

A festa durou até a cerca das 2h da manha, mas ninguém aparentava estar cansado, excepto Kiki e Mu que adormeceram completamente.

Aioria – Bem a festa foi muito animada mas devíamos era ter ido embora

Ana sussurando – Aioria olha para o Mu e para o Kiki…. São tão fooooffffooosss a dormir ^.^

Aoria – por acaso até estão mesmo queridos, tira uma foto Ana.

Ana saca a máquina fotográfica, e fotografa os carneiros a dormir profundamente.

Shura bocejando – buuuuaaahhhhh….. bem vamos mas é indo para os carros para irmos para o hotel

Ana – bora lá então.

Shion pegou em Kiki ao colo, mas o pequeno estava tão bem a dormir que nem acordou, e Saga pega em Mu que acabou por despertar um pouco

O grupo dirigiu-se para os carros e seguiram viagem para o Hotel.

A viagem foi rápida, mal chegaram ao Hotel, foram a recepção, fizeram as inscrições fizeram grupos para cada quarto, e cada grupo foi para o seu respectivo quarto.

Num dos quartos ficaram :

Shion, Dohko, Mu, kiki

Aldebran, Saga e Kanon

Camus, Ana e Milo,

Aioria e Aioros, Afrodite e MDM.

No dia seguinte, a medida que os cavaleiros acordavam iam descendo para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Alguns tinham adormecido até bastante tarde, principalmente a Milo, Kanon, Aioros, MDM e Ana.

Aí Saori telefona a Shion.

Saori – Bom dia, Shion, então como estão a correr as férias?

Shion, muito bem princesa Saori, está a correr tudo as mil maravilhas.

Saori – óptimo, só quero vou dizer que vou aí ter com vocês.

Shion – a serio fixe….. HÁ? VOCE VEM CÁ?

Todos – O.O

Saori – há algum problema Shion?

Shion – Claro que não Princesa ^^

Saori – ok eu estou quase a chegar….ah antes que me esqueça eu sei que vocês tem bilhetes para o circo.

Shion – co-co-como sabe?

Saori – eu negociei com o sr. da tenda, e fiz com que vocês ganha-se alguns bilhetes para o circo, mas também sei que precisam ainda de alguns bilhetes para todos… não se preocupem já está tudo pago.

Shion – a-a-a- aserio?

Saori – sim… já agora também levo companhia comigo

Shion – quem?

Saori – os cavaleiros de bronze… quero dizer divinos e a minha irmã mais nova Sasha.

Shion – okey T.T

Saori – okey então ate já xau jinhos

E deslida a chamada

Shion com uma cara de espanto ainda segurava o telemóvel encostado a orelha.

Ana desce as escadas com Milo. Estavam super bem dispostos

Ana – BOMA DIA. HOJE O SOL BRILHA, ESTÁ UM OPTIMO DIA PARA IRMOS SEI LÁ…..AO CIRCOOOOOO. MILO CANTA COMIGO.

Milo e Ana a cantar- Vamos ao circo é já aqui.. com o nosso espectaculo daqui p´rai já estamos prontos para começar com toda a malta a gritar…

E onde é que estamos e onde e que vamos? VAMOS AO CIRCO

Acabam de cantar logo que reparam nas caras de enterro dos outros

Ana – uii.. que cara de enterro são essa?

Shion – aqui o céu esta nebulado e com ocorrência de trovoada. E estamos mesmo quase a gritar….

Ana e Milo - ?

Shion – A Saori vem cá…. T.T

Ana e Milo – O.O

Ana – okey agora o meu dia solarengo tornou-se numa tempestade.

Shion – e vem hoje…..

Ana desmaia, e Milo agarra-a

Ana logo acorda, meia zonza e a rir

Ana – uau…. Shion sonhei que tinhas dito que a Saori vinha cá.. ah ah ah que susto

Shion – e disse….

Ana desmaia novamente

Ai aparece Kanon, Aioros e MDM todos ensonados, mas mal ouvem a notica despertam rapidamente

Kanon – O QUE? A SAORI VEM CA? Lá se forram as nossas ferias… o que é bom acaba depressa e é bem verdade

Aioros e MDM - podes crer…..

Ana volta a acorda e corre e direcção a Shion a chorar.

Ana – NNNAAAOOOO… POR FAVOR NÃO! ELA NÃO PODE VIR

Shion – Que queres que eu faça? Não posso mandar uma Stardust Revolution ao avião da Saori….

Surge uma lâmpada por cima da cabeça da Ana.

Ana com um ar diabólico – ou podes… MUAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAAHAH

Shion – O.O Saga o que fizes-te a Ana passa-te o teu lado mau para ela?

Saga - …. Isso e de ela passar demasiado tempo com o Kanon

Kanon – cof cof cof ciúmes cof cof cof

Saga – ve lá se não queres que te mande para outra dimensão….

Kanon – Também te posso mandar para outra dimensão maninho!

Saga e Kanon metem se em pose de combate e são interrompidos por Shion.

Shion – PAREM COM A DISCUSSÃO! Vamos mas é preparar tudo para chegada da Saori.

Todos contrariado – okey…..


End file.
